The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus, such as a vending machine, a cooler, a glass front merchandiser, and the like, and more particularly relates to a dispensing apparatus with light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) lighting sources.
The design and the construction of a dispensing apparatus may focus on the sometimes conflicting goals of (1) how effectively the apparatus markets the products therein and (2) how efficient the apparatus may be in terms of energy consumption. By product marketing, we mean that the dispensing apparatus and the products therein should be visually appealing so as to catch the eye of the consumer. The products therein preferably can be easily seen and identified. By energy efficiency, we mean that the energy usage of the apparatus should be reasonable with respect to the desired cooling load and any other desired functions of the apparatus, such as product marketing.
These conflicting goals, however, may not be easily reconciled. For example, the energy costs involved in effectively lighting a dispensing apparatus at all times may be extensive. Conversely, insufficient lighting or the inability of the apparatus to catch and keep the eye of the consumer may affect desired sales levels.
What is desired, therefore, is a dispensing apparatus that adequately illuminates and promotes the products therein while being reasonable in terms of energy usage. These competing goals should be accomplished in an apparatus that is reasonable in terms of the cost of manufacture and the cost of usage.
The present invention thus provides a device for providing a number of products. The device may include an enclosure and a number of directional light emitting diodes positioned within the enclosure for illuminating the products.
Specific embodiments of the invention may include the directional light emitting diodes having a directivity of about twenty (20) degrees and a luminous intensity of about five (5) to six (6) Candela, with about 5.6 Candela preferred. The enclosure may include a number of shelves, a doorframe, and one or more mounting blocks. The directional light emitting diodes may be positioned on the shelves, on the doorframe, and/or on the mounting blocks. The products may each include an indication of source. The directional light emitting diodes may be directed at the indication of source. The directional light emitting diodes may be adjustable. The device may further include a number of light emitting diodes and a florescent light source.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a dispensing device for a number of products. The device may include an enclosure, a heat transfer system positioned in communication with the enclosure, and a number of light emitting diodes positioned in communication with the enclosure to illuminate the products. The heat transfer system may include a Stirling cycle device. The light emitting diodes may be in the form of light emitting diode bundles. The light emitting diodes may have a brightness of about 1000 to about 3000 Lumens. The enclosure may have a number of shelves. The shelves may include gravity feed slides, rotating coils, or drop mechanisms. The device also may include a fluorescent light source positioned within the enclosure.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a dispensing device for a number of products. The device may include an enclosure with a transparent panel, a vending mechanism positioned in communication with the enclosure, and a number of light emitting diodes positioned within the enclosure to illuminate the products. The light emitting diodes may be in the form of light emitting diode bundles or in the form of directional light emitting diodes. The device also may include a number of shelves positioned within the enclosure. The shelves may be gravity feed slides, rotating coils, or drop mechanisms. The vending mechanism may include a selection device and a payment device.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.